Coffee For Two
by totorotofu
Summary: Kid & Maka are considered 'Nerds' and Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, and Blair are the 'Black Bloods', Read as the two 'Groups' get intertwined from a upcoming Halloween DWMA Dance Rated M for Mature Content (Maybe lemon) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1, Irritated Maka

**Coffee For Two**

Maka and Kid walked side by side to their favorite cafe, Death Bucks, after a long day at school. Again another day surrounded by idiots and unsymmetrical people as well as idiotic 'Cool Kids'. Maka and Kid sat across from each other in their favorite booth and conversed about the upcoming Halloween DWMA Dance. Kid joked about how he would ask out his crush, Liz, to the dance even if to the 'Cool Kids' eyes he was a spoiled rich kid with OCD.

Maka smiled at him and nodded her head every now and then when he explained about how he would do it. She was listening but the thought about leaving Kid at the dance alone saddened her a little.

"Oh and i almost forgot, Maka, Can you come with me to the dance to help with my OCD bursts and to support me..? Pleeaasseee?" Kid pouted at Maka with his golden eyes making Maka sigh and nodded her head sorrowfully. Kid smiled big and hugged Maka from across the table which caught her from surprise and having her hesitantly hug her back. Kid realizing & remembering how fragile she is he immidietly took his arms off of her and sat back down. She smiled at him and he smiled back but noticed her discomfort.

"Hey Maka.. Are you sure you want to go to the dance..?" Maka looked alarmed for a second but composed herself quickly and smiled at him, "If my best friend needs support, I'll give him as much support and advice i can". Kid smiled gently and chuckled slightly. Maka gave him a confused look and he smiled at her, "Sorry, I was just remembering how when we were younger you and Black*Star would fight and i would support you in the back and now you're supporting me".

Maka laughed lightly as well as Kid and they continued to talk not noticing the 'Cool Kids' referred to by Kid and Maka {are actually called 'The Black Blood's'} Walk in and take a seat in the booth across the right side of their booth and a blue haired teen and spiky albino haired teen chatter between them and occasionally look at Kid and Maka or specifically Maka.

"Dude! She's as flat as a wooden board!" The albino whisper/shouted at the blue hair teen. The blue haired teen chuckled and crossed his arms, "So? A Dare is a Dare!, Ask her to the dance and i'll forget about your $120 dollar debt, Soul!". Soul grumbled "Damn you Black*Star.. You know i really hate you sometimes.." Black*Star smiled triumphantly and snickered, "YOU COULD NEVER HATE A GOD LIKE ME! EVERYONE LOVES ME! RIGHT TSUBAKI!?" A shy black haired girl looked at him and nodded her head gently and smiled delicately at him. Soul growled lowly and got up, He walked towards Maka and slammed his hand on the table startling both Maka & Kid.

"Yo, Washboard, Wanna go to the dance with me?" Maka who was startled is now shocked and looks at Kid for help. He looked at her and shook his head, Maka sighed in relief and looked at Soul. "Sorry, But i have plans and won't be able to go to the dance anyways, What about your girlfriend Blair?" Soul laughed as well as the group behind him except Tsubaki. "So you do like me huh? Look, Cancel your plans with this, Snobby Rich kid and come hang out with the big time crush of yours, Soul" He grinned with his shark-like teeth and The Black Bloods laugh and converse about the situation.

Maka getting irritated to a point where Kid is desperately giving signs to calm down, Maka retorted calmly yet fiercly, "Excuse me Mr. Fish, But i wouldn't want to waste a wonderful evening with My best friend Kid for a night to go to a dance and spend the night with a horny drunk retard who can't keep his 'member' from being excited. Now then will you _PLEASE_ get the fuck away from me." The Black Blood group and Soul were in a state of shock while Kid let out a sigh. "Come on Maka, I think you've done enough mental damage for one day.." Maka sighs but follows Kid out the door with her bag in hand. Once the door closes behind them Black*Star burst out laughing while Soul shouted at him to be quiet.

 **That Day Marked The First Day Soul Has Been Rejected**

Authors Note

Please leave a review if you want a second chapter! Until next time, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2, Time At A Book store

**Coffee For Two**

 **Kid's P.O.V.**

"Maka I think that was a bit.. too harsh.." I look at her and notice her eyes showed pain and discomfort making a shot of pain hit me directly in the heart for some reason. 'What is this feeling..? Oh well, i'll figure it out later.. Maka needs me right now', Maka looked at me with a smile that I knew was fake but I also knew she was trying her best to not break down, like when her parents divorced when they were younger. I remember the sorrowful memory when i passed by the abandoned park with a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the park.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 **** _Maka and Kid were playing Tag in the park while their parents where off somewhere doing 'Important business', Maka accidentally bumped into the cherry blossom tree while being chased by Kid. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she quickly wiped them away and looked at Kid noticing his gold eyes showed pain, Kid quickly sat next to her while she was sitting and checked her now bruised knee. He frowned and grabbed her hand as he helped her stand up, he walked her home while reassuring her she would be alright while she fought back her tears and the pain she was feeling._

 _Once they arrived they both heard shouting and the sound of objects being thrown & being crashed down past the front door. Maka quickly opened the door to see her mother, Kami, had tears streaming down her eyes as she was throwing objects at Spirit about how much of a cheat he was while he shouted back his apparent 'Love' to her while three skimpy woman crawled out of the window, trying to not be noticed. Maka looked at all of this with fresh tears brimming her eyes and ready to be spilled, "M-Mama..?", Kami noticed Maka as she ran to Kami, Kami dropped to her knees when Maka reached her, more tears flooded from her eyes as she hugged her. Kid noticed Spirit leaving the house with the three woman but knew that Maka & Kami needed help so he went over to them and tried to calm them down. Those days were too much for Maka to handle on her own._

 ** _~End Of Flash Back~_**

 **** **"** Hey Kid, Can we pass by the book store on the way..?" Kid snapped back out of his past memories and smiled at her gently, "Sure Maka, We did leave a bit early from Death Bucks because of that argument.." Maka smiled sheepishly at him and nodded her head slightly.

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

'Kid has been acting weird lately.. I wonder why..?' I walked side by side with Kid to the Book store when i noticed he was fidgeting more than usual even with his OCD. "Hey Kid, Are you okay..?" Kid snapped his head towards me making me worry even more about him, "Oh, Um.. I'm fine, Don't worry Maka." He smiled at me but i knew he was hiding something.. I wonder what? We entered the Book store and my eyes glistened when i noticed the new books, I ran towards them and grabbed the first book i saw and immediately started flipping through it, already engrossed in it. I faintly heard Kid chuckle but i think that was just my imagination and i noticed he started looking through old-age history book that were collecting dust in the back. When i put the book in a pile i was starting to make to take home i noticed a figure outside looking through the Book store window, But i'm not entirely sure.. **.**


	3. Chapter 3, A Sudden Arrival

**Coffee For Two**

 **Kid's P.O.V.**

I look through the history books and notice loud noises as well as people talking when i then heard the Book store door open. I looked over and almost dropped the history book i was holding when i notice the Black Bloods walk into the Book store chattering about. I notice Liz talking to her younger sister and quickly walked over to Maka from plain sight.

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

I heard a faint jingle of the door and loud chattering from a group of people but i didn't bother to look considering this book was way more interesting than them most likely, I continued to read already getting enveloped in the book again.

 _She walked on and on as she noticed Black and White roses bloom yet wilt in a second around her as she heard the footsteps grow louder, Panicking she ran into the nearest bush and hid, holding and stilling her breath as fast as she can. Then she felt it, a cold h-_

I suddenly get grabbed by the shoulder and pulled to the back of the Book store making me drop the book in a second, I started panicking and looked up to see a panting Kid. "Kid, What's wrong!? Did something happen? Is everything Okay? Another symmetry fit?" Kid shaked his head at me signaling a No and he finally caught up with his breath.

"No Maka, Look," He pointed to the front of the store and i followed his finger to notice him pointing to the Black Bloods, I realized then that Liz was in the side talking with what looked like a younger version of her. ' _No wonder he panicked! I need to help him now! But why do i feel a pang of hurt to my heart..? Was this a medical condition or.. No it can't be! It can't be jealousy! It can't be that! What am I jealous of then if it is jealousy though..?'_ I came back to reality when i saw Kids hand waving franticly in front of my face and he nudged his head to the side signaling me to look over.

I looked over and noticed Soul walking towards me looking _cool_ or something like that as he looked me over to what it seems. _'Yuck! Did he really just look at my body with that grin on his face!? No wonder girls hated him after they had a 'one-night stand' with him, whatever that means'_ He stood in front of me and reached to grab my hair while i was in thought, he sniffed it and that's when i came back to reality  & noticed what he was doing. _'EWW! What the fuck!? We're not even friends! Or aquaintences!'_

I heard a grumble behind me and i smack Souls hand making him drop my hair. "What the hell did you think that would give you permission!?" I didn't want to raise my voice but i had to, What would you have done if a stranger that insulted you out of no where walked over to you and sniffed your hair!? I saw shock on Souls face for a second and him mumbling words along the lines of, _Bossy ass floor board.._ I raised a book in the air and Kid grabbed the sleeve of my shirt behind me, I look at him and he shakes his head. I sigh and put the book back in the shelf _'He knew what i was about to do..'_

 **Kid's** **P.O.V.**

 _'Why did i all of a sudden had a strong rush of anger wash over me when Soul sniffed Makas hair..? Oh well, I'll think about it later..'_ I let go a disoriented word and i was relieved to see Maka smack Souls hand away and was a little surprised to hear her voice raise a _for a second time in one day_! I heard Soul loud and clear and glared at him from behind Maka, I realized Maka was shaking from anger and was raising a book in the air she grabbed from the shelf, I quickly try and grab her sleeve, successfully i caught her attention. I shake my head and she understood, _'Thank goodness!',_ She puts the book away and i gently grab her arm and lead her out of the Book store while I hear Black*Star laugh boom from the Book store.

Authors Note

Please leave a review for Ch. 4! Until then, Bye~!


	4. Chapter 4, A furious Maka & Shocked Kid

**Coffee For Two**

 _Author's Note! THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I REPEAT SHORT. CHAPTER!._

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

'Jeeze! I could've taken him on! I'm NOT Weak! I could fight!' I glared at the back of Kids head hoping quietly that he would notice. 'Damn you Kid..' I growl under my breath and notice him turn around in a swift movement making me almost hit him in the head. "Hey Kid! Warn me next time please!" I called out a bit more harsh than i wanted to be but the damage was done..

 **Kid's P.O.V.**

'Sigh, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings over that last.. **'** _Meet & Greet'.._ I hear her growling meaning that she isn't in the best of moods to my knowledge.. I better say i'm sorry before she runs off.. I turn around abruptly and almost finding myself colliding into Maka. "Hey Kid! Warn me next time please!" She sounds angry.. I've messed up, Maybe it's too late to apologize..

"Sorry Maka.. And for what happened back 'there'" She sighed at me and gave a exhausted smile that made my heart skip a beat rapidly. ' _What was that just now? Oh no..I'm going to have a lot to think about at home now..'_ She hugged me gently as i get shocked, probably for the fourth time today, i slowly hug her back and my stomach erupts with butterflies inside. _'What is this feeling? I don't like it! ..I think..'_ When she let me go she smiled at me gently, We then heard a loud shout from behind us, "HEY! YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR GOD WITHOUT BOWING IN FAVOR OF ME!?" Oh no..

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

'REALLY!? THEY FOLLOWED US!? FOR HOW LONG!?' I was fuming in my head but I kept a cool expression and didn't turn to look at them. I heard all of their voices chattering and such when finally I wish I didn't hear something, "OI! Tree bark! Didn't notice you were here!" I slowly turn towards him with a deadly glare. "So, Miss me? Bet you did! You're so puny i bet you fear everything around you without me near!" I am now _Seathing_ with pure anger. WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT!? OH THAT'S IT.! I am shaking now with anger. I take a book out of my bag, It was a thick hard cover 80 chapter book, I raised it above his head while he boasted, My eyes shaded from my bangs. "Maka.." He looked at me, Oh he will _PAY._ "CHOP!" I slammed the book _Hard_ into his skull making blood squirt out and him going unconcious on the ground. Kid grabbed me and dragged me away while the Black bloods laughed (Patty and Black*Star) Or try and wake him up (Blair). "Kid!? Where are you taking me!?" He didn't look at me but answered strictly. "To my Home" I shivered from his cold and deadly voice while I didn't notice the worry in his eyes behind his 'anger' towards Maka. ' _This is going to be a looonng day..'_


End file.
